


Remedy

by lumifuer



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Cold, Comfort, Cuddles, Fever, Fluff, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader is sick but David is there to make it better.





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested!  
> I tried to change a point of view this time. I know how much people hate FPP so there you go. Let me know if I should keep it.

You woke up drenched in sweat. Sitting up, you tried to reach for the glass of water that you'd left on the nightstand the evening before but your muscles felt too tired to accomplish even the simplest task.

You fell back on the pile of pillows and regretted it immediately feeling the sharp sting in the back of your head. The radiating pain almost squeezed the tears out of your eyes. Closing them didn't bring much relief either, only making the dizziness worse than it had already been.

You worked your ass off to make sure you'd get a place on the ship once the biggest space journey starts and there you were, fulfilling your dreams while lying in bed with a fever and a stuffed nose.

You whined, becoming overwhelmed by the self-pity and covered your face with your arms. Your colleagues must have thought about you as a liability, there were so many chores that you were supposed to carry out and yet you felt too feeble to even get up and go to the bathroom.

The door to your room opened suddenly and you tried to choke back a sob growing in your body. It was embarrassing enough to be lying in bed for days when your friends were too busy to sit down and eat a proper meal once a day, they shouldn't see you feeling so sorry for yourself.

You sat up and straightened you back and to your surprise, it wasn't one of your colleagues.

"I came to check on you, Y/N," David's voice was soft and quiet, almost capable of getting rid of your migraine, "You must be hungry."

You noticed a bowl with a steaming chicken soup in it.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do it. There are more important tasks."

He smiled and placed the bowl on the table right next to your bed.

"I heard that you were sick and carried out my responsibilities earlier today. They do not require my presence, so I am all yours."

You smiled at him. Sometimes it was really hard to remember he wasn't human.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pressing his hand against your forehead to take your temperature. He frowned once the number showed on his wrist, "Your fever is getting worse."

He handed you the soup but quickly realised you wouldn't be able to hold it for long. Instead, he sat on the edge of your bed and put some soup on the spoon.

"May I?" he asked with a lovely smile.

You nodded and leant it to make it easier for him to feed you. You were scared that it would make you nauseous but the soup was watery enough for you to keep it in your stomach.

When you were done, David placed the bowl back on the table and adjusted the pillows behind your back. The worst thing about fever was that you could never feel truly comfortable, one moment you'd wake up drenched in sweat, dreaming about an ice cold drink and then, fifteen minutes later you'd shiver uncontrollably, desperately trying to keep warm under a blanket.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

You pulled the blankets over yourself but were still freezing.

"If you really don't have to be anywhere, could you stay with me a bit longer?" you asked shyly. You didn't want to cause any more troubles for anyone and felt stupid asking David to be with you but at the same time, the temptation was irresistible.

"Certainly," he replied with a content smile and without another word climbed into your bed and lied on the bed next to you, letting you rest your head on his chest. You shut your eyes, feeling him wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer. The shivers stopped and you fell asleep almost immediately. His presence alone could work miracles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
